My Girlfriend's Mom
by lookbrightem
Summary: El es un muchacho que vive al límite, alcohol, drogas, fiestas y engaños. Por el otro lado, Ella es la extraña muchacha quien termina robándole el corazón. Sin embargo las cosas cambiaran cuando descubra quien es la madre de Bella Swan ¿podrá Edward hacer las cosas correctas esta vez? ¿y podra Renee volver a incorporarse en la vida de su hija sin que su pasado se entrometa?
1. Chapter 1

**Si bien la historia es mía, como ya saben, los personajes son de .**

* * *

_**My Girlfriend's Mom**_

**Capitulo 1: La Rutina**

— ¿quieres uno? — preguntó Victoria extendiéndome el cigarro. Negué con la cabeza. Siempre que Victoria me ofrecía algo es porque quería sexo a cambio y hoy no estaba de humor para hacerlo con ella.

—me tengo que ir— Me paré de golpe y comencé a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta. Escuché los pasos de Victoria detrás mío.

—aguarda ¿no esperaras a James?

—James se puede ir a la mierda — le respondí. Ella suspiro y nuevamente comencé a caminar hacia mi auto.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y recuérdenlo porque sé que algún día seré alguien muy importante. Mientras eso sucede, vivo en Forks, un pequeño pueblo cerca del límite de Canadá.

_**...**_

Cuando llegué a casa, me dirigí hacia la cocina esperando encontrar una lata de coca cola en la nevera. A cambio, estaba mi madre sacando las cosas para cocinar la cena.

—Hola, cielo ¿Dónde estuviste? — preguntó Esme, mi madre. Ella es realmente bella, de ella salió lo mío. Alice, mi hermana, salió más a mi padre.

—Por ahí ¿Qué cocinas? — pregunté sentándome en una banquilla. A Esme no le agradaba para nada que no le diga en donde había estado pero es que realmente no quería saberlo, además, no era su jodido problema.

—Omelette, como les gustan a ti y a Alice… ¿estuviste fumando? Huele a humo de cigarros — Rodé los ojos. Esme también odiaba que fume, aunque esta vez no era yo el que había estado fumando.

—Fue Victoria — respondí. Ella asintió y siguió partiendo huevos.

—Ay no… no hay mas leche — lo vi venir. Cerré los ojos y desee que no me llamara — Edward ¿Podrías… — pidió. Abrí los ojos y suspire. También tengo que admitir que no le puedo decir que no a mi madre. Me paré tomé mis llaves y me dirigí en auto hacia el mercado del centro. El lugar estaba casi vacío ya que era de noche. Entré y comencé a buscar los lácteos. No hacía las compras muy seguido por lo que no tenía idea de donde se encontraban. Cuando por fin los vi no encontraba la leche. Había visto los yogures y las cremas pero no encontraba la jodida leche. Mi celular comenzó a sonar distrayéndome de mi búsqueda.

—Diga— contesté mientras me hacia un paso mas hacia atrás para tener una vistas mas clara de los lácteos.

—_¿me haces un favor? — _Una voz aguda sonó del otro lado del teléfono. Suspiré pesadamente.

—No.

—_Oh, vamos. Uno pequeño — _insistió Alice.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? — respondí de mala manera. _Mierda… ¿_donde esta la leche?

—_Necesito toallas… ya sabes, femeninas — _hice una mueca de asco mientras cogía la leche recién encontrada por mis ojos.

—No. Pídele a mamá.

—_EDWARD ES URGENTE— _rodé los ojos. Odiaba cuando Alice estaba en aquellos días. Ella quería matar a todos y todos queríamos matarla a ella.

—Rosalie también está afuera. Pídele a ella— No me rebajaría a comprarle toallas femeninas a mi hermana menor.

—_SI NO ME COMPRAS LAS MALDITAS TOALLAS DESTRUIRE TODO LO QUE AMAS ¿HAS ENTENDIDO? TODO — _Gritó de regreso Alice haciendo que aleje el teléfono de mi oreja.

—Diablos, cálmate. Jesús… está bien, te las comprare. Adiós— _que alterada._

Dirigí mi cuerpo hacia la sección de shampoos y todos aquellos productos para el cuerpo… deduje que allí se encontrarían. Cuando las encontré noté que había como mas de cien tipos de toallas femeninas ¿Cómo diablos sabría yo cual era la que Alice usaba? Había paquetes negros, verdes, rosas, celestes, violetas y rojos entre muchos. Leí cada uno de los paquetes. Para la noche, para el día, para deportes ¿Dónde diablos se encontraban las toallas para las locas psicópatas que prometen destruir todo lo que amas?

—Diablos— murmuré con frustración. ¿Debería llevarle las de noche? ¿y si también necesitaba de día? ¿se podían usar las toallas de noche también de día?

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — escuché una voz al lado mío. Volteé para encontrarme a una muchacha de cabellos castaños mirándome gentilmente.

—No gracias — dije con una sonrisa de insuficiencia. No me rebajaría a pedir ayuda. Yo no necesitaba ayuda. Ella se encogió de hombros y luego deje de observarla.

_De acuerdo, Edward. _Alice necesita toallas femeninas. Piensa. Si coges las de noche, se supone que tienen que servir para la noche. Cuando Alice amanezca va a necesitar toallas de día… entonces también deberías llevarle toallas de día, aunque teóricamente es su jodido problema si no tiene toallas de día. Y también coger aquellas rojas que vienen perfumadas… por las dudas.

La muchacha que antes ofreció ayuda cogió un paquete naranja delante mío y me lo extendió.

—Quien quiera que sea va a agradecer que le compres las grandes— dijo con una sonrisa. Rodé los ojos ¿Qué no había dicho que no necesitaba ayuda?

—gracias— murmuré antes de irme hacia las caja para pagar.

—hola, Edward—dijo Jessica. Jessica Stanley iba a mi instituto y estaba en mi mismo año. De vez en cuando me acostaba con ella o iba a buscarla para un rapidito, había tomado trabajo de verano en el supermercado turno noche por lo cual no la había visto desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones.

— ¿Qué hay Jess? — pregunté sin mucho interés en saber la respuesta. Es que hablaba demasiado.

—Nada nuevo. Pero que me cuentas tu ¿comprando toallas femeninas? —preguntó burlonamente. No me molesté en responderle. Simplemente le di el billete, espere el cambio y luego me largue de allí. Jodida Jessica, siempre tenia que decir algo que me recordaba de lo mucho que la odiaba a veces. Muchas personas siempre decían cosas que hacían que las odie. No sabía si odiar de verdad pero era un sentimiento bastante similar.

Luego de darle la leche a mi madre, de arrojarle las toallas femeninas a Alice y de cenar a la nueve. Me retiré a mi cuarto y esperé que sean las tres de la mañanas para volver a salir por la ventana. Encendí el volvo y conduje por la carretera vacía hacia Port Angeles.

Mike Newton era imbécil pero debía reconocer que el tipo hacia las mejores fiestas en todo el instituto. Su padre era un vendedor de bienes raíces y Newton siempre conseguía robarle las llaves de las casas que estaban en venta. Allí hacia las mejores fiestas, que claro, no eran fiestas hasta que llegaba yo. Esta vez una de ellas era en Port Angeles, lo más cercano a una ciudad que había cerca de Forks.

—No puedo creer que hayas venido — dijo Jacob una vez dentro de la casa. Hice una mueca de confusión.

— ¿Por qué no vendría?

—Tal vez porque la última vez que estuviste en una de estas fiestas, terminaste en prisión— Me reí y lo golpee en el hombro.

—tú también terminaste en prisión.

—Si pero A. mi padre es el mejor amigo del Sheriff y B. yo no había fumado hierba — Buen punto. Sin embargo evadí aquello y decidí ir a buscar a alguna muchacha con la que acostarme. Jacob ya me había puesto de mal humor, jodido imbécil.

_**...**_

— ¿tienes idea del susto que tu madre y yo nos dimos cuando nos llamaron de la estación de policías? Pensamos que habías estado en algún tipo de accidente. Edward, esto no puede seguir sucediendo — blah, blah, blah. Eran mentiras. Estoy demasiado seguro que se sacaría un peso de encima — Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo, jovencito— lo mire de malas — Sabes que es lo peor de esto, Edward… — Carlisle comenzó a caminar por la habitación — Que siento que cualquier cosa que intente ya no funcionara contigo… reto tras reto. Grito tras grito. Advertencias, no han funcionado. Correcional, no ha funcionado. Colegio militar, no ha funcionado… ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho mal? — De pronto se me encogió el pecho y sentí aquel típico nudo en la garganta . Carlisle me observó como si esperara una respuesta de aquella pregunta que suponía retorica. Ya no tenia el seño fruncido. Me miraba con un tono de suplica y el nudo se hiso mas grande. Observé a Esme detrás y ella retiró su mirada de la mía. _No me podía mirar a los ojos… _Odiaba este jodido nudo.

—Tu madre y yo te lo hemos dado todo— Es como si usase el mismo discurso para cada problema en que me meto— pero simplemente no te interesa ¿verdad? — no respondí a aquello. En cambio, miré abajo, a mi manos que ahora parecían ser lo mas interesante del mundo… muy masculinas.

Luego de un silencio grande. Carlisle abrió nuevamente la boca

— Estas castigado… la correccional no funciona, veremos si esto lo hace— ¿un castigo? ¿Qué?... ¿me quitarían la televisión? Reprimí la risa antes de que ambos se den cuenta—A partir de hoy, no podrás salir más. No fiestas, ni fugas hacia Port Angeles. No mas salida a casa de amigos…o amigas. Solo podrás salir fuera de la casa si yo o tu madre te lo pedimos o te autorizamos. Ayudaras a tu madre en la limpieza de la casa y por las tardes vendrás al hospital a ayudarme con los pacientes. Y las llaves del volvo — dijo extendiendo la mano. ¿Tiene que estar de broma verdad? No mi volvo, _nadie toca mi volvo. _Lo mire con una ceja en alto.

— ¿Qué?

—No podrás conducir el volvo.

— ¡¿QUE?! — grité.

—No me grites, Edward. Dame las llaves o también te quito la computadora — Suspire ruidosamente y cogí las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero para extendérselas. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir, mi madre volteó.

—Lo siento mucho — susurró. Y con ello cerró la puerta dejándome solo.

Bueno…

Estaba jodido.

* * *

**La verdad es que no se como se me ha ocurrido esta historia... pero espero que les agradé. **

_**Porfavor deja comentarios ¿si? me encantaria leer tu opinion**_

**Em.**

**pd: los capitulos van a ser mas largos. El primero es corto porque es el debut :) como un pilot en una serie.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Si bien la historia es mía, como ya saben, los personajes son de S. Meyer**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Acosadora. **

—Entonces ¿estás castigado? — preguntó Jasper a un lado del sofá en el que me encontraba sentado. Sin dejar de mirar la televisión asentí.

—Pero te encuentras recostado en el sofá mirando televisión…— Dijo con un tono confundido.

—No por mucho tiempo — escuchamos detrás de nosotros. Esme venía con una escoba y una pala hacia mí. Rodé los ojos — Toma — me las extendió — comienza por el tercer piso— indicó. Suspiré y me paré. Esme volvió a la cocina.

—de todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunté curioso. Yo no lo había llamado.

—Vengo a ver a tu hermana. Dijo que estaba teniendo una crisis —Yo me reí. Si, señoras y señores. Jasper Withlock era un sumiso.

Comencé a barrer la casa desde el tercer piso. No se me daba mucho esto de barrer por lo que a la hora de recoger la basura tardaba media hora en ponerla en la pala. Siempre quedaban restos en el piso y aquello me volvía loco. No basta decir que maldecía el doble de lo que suelo maldecir a causa de ello y Esme cada vez que alcanzaba a escuchar mis maldiciones me llamaba la atención. Yo volvía a rodar los ojos y seguía con mi maldita tarea. Luego de barrer los tres pisos descontando aquellos sectores que tenían alfombra, tales como mi habitación, la habitación de Alice, la de Rose y la de mis padres Esme decidió que cortaría el césped del jardín trasero y del delantero. Comencé por la parte trasera que me llevó más tiempo de lo normal. ¿Cómo mierda se usaban este tipo de maquinas? Luego de media hora de intentar prenderla y conducirla, Esme tuvo que venir a mostrarme como se utilizaban. Generalmente, mi madre solía pagarle a Emmett para que hiciese el trabajo aquel. Emmett era el hijo de un matrimonio muy cercano a mis padres. Siempre nos íbamos de vacaciones juntos o ese tipo de mierdas. Gracias a eso, Emmett McCarty era mi mejor amigo, como un hermano diría el pero yo no estoy en esas cosas sentimentales de llamar a los mejores amigos, hermanos. Si él y yo fuéramos hermanos estoy seguro de que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas discutiendo, como Alice y yo.

El pasto del jardín trasero necesitaba una buena cortada mientras que el delantero no estaba tan mal. Después de todo, Esme sabía que el jardín delantero lo veía todo el mundo mientras que solo nosotros teníamos visión del trasero. Forks jamás fue muy caluroso pero justamente hoy era uno de aquellos días en los que veías la piscina y simplemente querías dejarte caer en ella. Sin embargo no podía hacer eso porque "estaba castigado." Como a las cuatro de la tarde, Esme me llevó _y si, llevó como si fuera un niño pequeño que dejan en la jodida guardería _a él _Forks community hospital. _Carlisle trabajaba allí en una clase de puesto importante, creo que era gerente pero jamás le había prestado mucha atención al trabajo de Carlisle a decir verdad. Allí, el me mantuvo todo el día yendo y viniendo, buscando papeles y trayendo papeles. Muchas de las enfermeras de aquí por la alguna extraña razón ya me conocían y digo extraña porque jamás venia al hospital de mi _padre. _Recuerdo que una vez Carlisle y Esme me habían dicho que si seguía con esta actitud ni siquiera las chicas se interesarían en mí. Esa fue la mentira más grande que había escuchado desde que había nacido. Por alguna razón a las chicas les gustan los chicos con "trastornos de conducta" – palabras utilizadas por uno de mis psicólogos – Sobre todo a las enfermeras al parecer. Me saludaban, me preguntaban que travesura había estado haciendo últimamente que volviera a mis padres locos, me acariciaban el brazo y se iban como si estuviesen modelando en una pasarela. Muchas incluso me guiñaban el ojo y dos me habían dejado su número de teléfono.

— ¿todo bien por ahora? — preguntó Carlisle cuando le entregué una de las carpetas que me había pedido.

—Perfecto — contesté irónicamente. Claro que no estaba todo bien. Me habían castigado. Tenía diecisiete años, creo que ya estoy un poco grande para los castigos. Además, no me habían dicho hasta cuándo. Porque si Esme y Carlisle pensaban que estaría así toda mi estadía en forks, estaban muy equivocados. Ni bien cumpla dieciocho me largaba de este lugar.

—Esme dijo que has hecho todo lo que te ha pedido — comentó evadiendo mi ironía atacante. No contesté — No quiero que te enojes con nosotros, Edward. Es que no me dejas otra alternativa — Carlisle parecía querer disculparse conmigo por castigarme y es cierto que estaba enojado, pero dentro mío sentía culpabilidad, _¿Por qué intentaba disculparse si el que había metido la pata era yo? _— ¿Qué harías tu en mi posición? — giro su silla mirándome directamente a los ojos con aquella pregunta. Mantuve silencio no muy seguro de responder. Pero las palabras brotaron de mi boca solas, como si mi inconsciente hablara por mí.

—Si yo fuera tú… habría largado al hijo de mi esposa de vuelta con su jodido padre.

_**...**_

—Mira el lado bueno, hermano. Al menos te dejaron vernos — Dijo Emmett recostado en mi cama mientras lanzaba y atajaba un almohadón. Yo rodé los ojos y volví al libro que estaba leyendo. Era más por aburrimiento que porque realmente me interesaba. Jasper por el otro lado, se encontraba analizando mis cd's para ver cual me podía pedir prestado aquel día.

La única razón por la que habían dejado venir a Jasper y a Emmett era porque Carlisle se sentía culpable. Pensaba que había sido bastante duro conmigo y luego de aquella conversación en el hospital las cosas se habían vuelto bastante incomodas. Cuando llegó me indicó que podía ir a mi habitación a hacer lo que quiera pero sé que lo que realmente quiso decir fue "Ve a tu habitación que tengo que comentarle a tu madre lo que has dicho en el hospital." Aunque había simplemente brotado de mi, sin que tuviera intención de decir aquellas palabras, no me arrepentía. Era la pura verdad.

Antes de casarse con Carlisle Cullen, Esme se había casado con un tipo duro, había sido dos años luego de a ver terminado el instituto. Ella se encontraba estudiando diseño de interiores en Nueva York y por las noches trabajaba de mesera en un pub. El nombre del tipo era Dallas Masen… más bien conocido como Dally Masen. El estaba metido en un mundo del que en un principio Esme no estaba al tanto, para explicarlo más sencillo, Dallas Masen era un matón. Hacia el trabajo sucio de la mafia en Nueva York ¿Cómo sabia yo aquello? Simple, yo era su hijo.

Dallas no era precisamente el esposo perfecto. Yo no recuerdo ya que tenía un año pero la policía me había contado que le pegaba a mi madre y ella me contaba que difícilmente venia a casa. Fue entonces, en aquel primer año que yo había nacido, cuando Masen siquiera se presentaba para ver a su jodido hijo, que Esme comenzó a salir con un medico que recién comenzaba a ejercer, Carlisle. Alice surgió un año después de mi nacimiento. Jamás le digan que lo dije pero ella había sido una especie de descuido que mi madre y Carlisle había tenido. Meses luego del nacimiento de Alice. Esme y yo nos largamos de aquel departamento de Dallas Masen en Nueva York y junto a Carlisle y Alice, mi nueva hermana, nos mudamos a Seattle.

Sin embargo aquello no fue todo. Dos años luego, Dallas nos encontró. Vino gentilmente y habló con mi madre explicándole que lo único que quería era poder pasar un tiempo con su hijo. No sé qué mierda se les habría cruzado a Esme y Carlisle para que aceptaran pero lo hicieron. Comencé a pasar todos los veranos en casa de mi padre. Aquellos tres meses de verano eran los peores días de mi vida en el año y gracias a ello tuve que acudir a cinco distintos psicólogos. No hace falta aclarar que evidentemente Dallas no era material de padre. Cuando cumplí catorce años, aquel verano ambos terminamos en la estación de policías. El preso y yo golpeado, con una contusión, un ojo morado, un brazo roto y la nariz sangrando. Cuando Esme y Carlisle viajaron para buscarme al hospital, ya vivíamos en Forks. Ellos no podían creerlo, más bien se sentían miserables por no a ver adivinado que cada vez que su hijo viajaba en las vacaciones de verano a ver su maldito padre, este de algún modo u otro terminaba en el hospital por violencia domestica. Los policías le comentaron a mi madre que no era la primera vez que sucedía esto, que había un registro mío en aquel hospital que decía que casi todos los años, ingresaba con alguna lastimadura importante. No es que Esme no sabía aquello. Una nariz rota o los moratones no desparecían en días. Dallas simplemente le decía que era un niño bastante travieso. Que me había comprado una nueva patineta y que aprendiendo trucos en ella resultaba lastimado y que puedo decir, Esme era una persona bastante ingenua. Ella decía que veía en sus ojos que realmente me quería. Yo veía en sus ojos una persona que tenia trastornos, que me quería matar y que si no lo detenía, lo haría. Cuando me preguntaron porque demonios no les había dicho que aquellos eran golpes hechos por mi padre no les respondí. Así estuve varios meses, sin responderles, no hablaba, como si estuviese en una especie de transe. Aun no comprendía si era porque estaba feliz, porque había caído en la realidad de que ya jamás tendría que ir al infierno por tres meses por año o que entraba en razón de lo estúpido que había sido al no a verles dicho lo que sucedía cuando viajaba a Nueva York.

En fin, creo que aquella frase que había dicho en el hospital había afectado a Carlisle. Él fue quien en un principio estaba totalmente de acuerdo con que pase un tiempo con Dallas. Sabía que no era porque no me quería o por algún mal motivo. Carlisle simplemente pensaba que no estaría bien privarme de ver a mi padre biológico. El simplemente pensaba que Dallas era una persona normal. Sin embargo hasta hoy en día se tiraba la culpa encima al parecer. Por eso, Emmett y Jasper estaban aquí.

—Hey, tengo una idea — dijo Emmett de pronto sentándose. Lo observé esperando que se le ocurriera algo coherente y entretenido.

— ¿Vemos una vintage? — preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yo sonreí.

— ¿otra vez porno vintage? No gracias — dijo Jasper. Además de sumiso, Jasper era la voz de la razón del grupo. No es que no estaba a favor del porno. Es que luego, cuando por alguna extraña razón mi hermana se enteraba de lo que habíamos estado viendo, nos llamaba asquerosos y necesitados y miraba a Jasper con decepción… y aquello parecía matarlo.

—Gracias a dios. Estaba a punto de morirme si no hacíamos algo rápido— Salté de la silla del escritorio y me dirigí hacia mi armario. Allí al fondo había dos cajas. Una de ella tenía viejas revistas de playboy que solíamos mirar cuando éramos más chicos, debajo de ellas se encontraban los casetes. En la otra caja estaban todas las cosas que tenía en la el departamento de Nueva York. Jamás habría esa caja.

Era el único de mi familia que tenía una casetera en su cuarto, debajo del DVD, claro. Era la vieja casetera que solía estar en la televisión del leaving pero cuando pusieron el DVD les pedí si podía quedármela y ellos aceptaron sin ningún problema.

— ¿Cuál quieren mirar? — pregunté. Observando las tapas.

—Veamos una donde se encuentre la pelirroja — pidió Emmett. Y yo sonreí. Hablaba de Renée Dwyer. Era la mejor estrella porno que había visto. Tenía muchos casetes de sus películas. Generalmente eran todas películas viejas, filmadas en los años '50, '60 o '70. Por eso les decíamos porno vintage. Eran nuestras favoritas. La cosa con esta actriz porno era que de solo ver lo que hacía con los tipos en las películas podríamos venirnos los tres juntos allí sin que nadie nos hubiese tocado y sobre todo cuando lo hacía con otra muchacha en vez de un hombre. Pero, obviamente, nos conteníamos. Así pasamos las horas antes de bajar a cenar. Viendo las magnificas habilidades que solía tener Renée Dwyer. Claro que luego cuando Emmett y Jasper se fueron a sus casas tuve que masturbarme para bajar mi ansiedad ya que "estaba castigado" y no podía ir a buscar a alguna muchacha.

_**...**_

El domingo por la noche decidí escabullirme por mi ventana hacia la calle. Caminé hacia el centro y fumé unos cigarros. Eran las once y media cuando vi a James y a Laurent caminando en dirección opuesta. Suspire ruidosamente. No sabía si tenía ganas de encontrármelos realmente.

—Miren quien anda por aquí… ¿Qué cuentas Cullen? — preguntó James estrechándome la mano en un saludo. Quite el cigarro de mis labios para responder.

— ¿hacia dónde se dirigen? — pregunté. No tenía ganas de tolerarlos pero tampoco tenía nada que hacer y podría quedarme un rato más ya que Esme y Carlisle se habían ido a dormir. Sería una lástima desperdiciar estos momentos caminando hacia la nada.

—Vamos a buscar a Victoria y luego iremos detrás del instituto ¿vienes? — preguntó Laurent. Asentí y en silencio nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Victoria.

Victoria Steel estaba en el año de Emmett por lo cual era un año mayor que yo. Su padre era el alcalde y su casa era incluso más grande que la mía. Era novia de James por lo cual cada vez que se acostaba conmigo quedaba bajo llave. No me gustaba la idea de que se enterara tampoco aunque era bastante obvio si me lo preguntaban

Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió rápidamente. Se le tiro a James y luego de aquello nos dijo que pasemos.

—Okay pero no sean muy ruidosos. Esta mi hermana menor con su niñera ¿sí? — Asentimos y fuimos a sentarnos a los sofás mientras ella subía a cambiarse. Luego de unos minutos James fue arriba con ella y Laurent se dirigió a la cocina de la casa para buscar algo de comer. Mientras, encendí la televisión y comencé a pasar de canales muy rápidamente. No podía recordar la cantidad de veces que había estado en esta casa ya. Y es que siempre nos juntábamos en la casa de Victoria porque sus padres siempre estaban fuera del pueblo.

— ¿podemos mirar la película ahora? — escuché una voz infantil entrando en la habitación juntos a unos cuantos pasos. Volteé la cabeza para ver a la hermana menor de Victoria caminando delante de la que reconocía, la chica de las toallas femeninas.

—Tal vez no—escuché que dijo posicionando sus ojos sobre mí.

—Oh, hola — dijo la hermana de Victoria sentándose junto a mí. No me agradaban los niños… mucho menos los ricos.

—Hola, Susie, chica de las toallas— saludé a ambas y seguí cambiando de canales. Finalmente deje en _Mtv_.

—prefiero que me llamen, Bella… y en tal caso. Tu eres el chico de las toallas femeninas— Estaba a punto de responderle alguna maldición pero Victoria y James entraron a la habitación.

— ¿Listos? — pregunté parándome.

—Listos y satisfechos — dijo James con una sonrisa que aclaraba que lo acababa de hacer con Victoria — voy por Laurent— Dijo y se retiro. Caminé hacia Victoria mientras esta le daba indicaciones a la niñera.

— ¿te quedaras hasta que vuelva verdad? — le preguntó. La muchacha de cabellos castaños, _y bastante buena si debo admitirlo _la observó confundida.

—Bueno… no fue lo que tus padres habían acordado conmigo ¿Cuándo volverás?

—No lo sé. Si te quedas te doy el doble de mis padres ¿sí? — Así era Victoria. Les daba plata a todos para que hagan lo que ella quiera. La niñera abrió los ojos y Laurent y James entraron en la habitación.

— ¿vamos? — preguntó James.

— ¿aceptas o no? — insistió Victoria perdiendo la paciencia.

—Sí, sí. De acuerdo.

—Susie ¿pórtate bien si? — La niña asintió y tomó el control remoto.

—Adiós, Vicky — le dijo. Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta y con ello se dio inicio a una larga noche detrás del instituto.

Cuando estábamos volviendo James recibió una llamada y me preguntó si podía acompañarla a Victoria a su casa. Accedí por el hecho de que no quería volver a casa aun. Estar afuera se sentía bien. Caminamos en silencio y cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa. Inclinó su rostro hacia al mío y me besó. Accedí gustosamente e incluso me adentré a su boca.

— ¿quieres entrar? — susurró entre besos. Iba a decir que si sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero luego pensé que sería algo arriesgado. No quería quedarme dormido y que Carlisle y Esme se enterasen de que no había estado en casa en toda la noche.

—No puedo… no esta noche — le respondí disculposo, _porque realmente quería hacerlo. _Ella se alejo de mí y me miró envenenadamente.

—Bueno… al menos a tomar algo — dijo. Accedí a medias y entramos ambos. La muchacha de las toallas bajó justo cuando me estaba terminando mi segundo vaso de Vodka haciendo dar cuenta que ya era hora de que me vaya a casa.

—Bueno, ya me voy. Susie está en su cama — dijo colocándose su abrigo. Me paré lentamente dejando el vaso en la mesa de café.

—Sí, yo también debería ir yéndome, Victoria — ella rodó los ojos y se paró. Nos acompañó a ambos a la puerta y luego la cerró de un portazo. ¿Ella era la que se enojaba? Al menos ella había tenido sexo hacia horas. Hace como una semana que yo no tocaba a nadie.

La muchacha y yo caminamos hasta las rejas en silencio. Y pensé que sería así hasta que increíblemente abrió la boca.

—Entonces… ¿le sirvieron las toallas a tu amiga? — preguntó. Parecía incomoda. Me observaba pero cuando yo la observaba a ella retiraba la vista. No tenía ganas de este tipo de conversaciones al aire ahora.

—A mi hermana, si le sirvieron.

Deduje que cuando crucemos las rejas la incomodidad se iría pero comenzó a caminar hacia mi misma dirección. Entonces comencé a pensar quien era esta loca de las toallas femeninas que me seguía y ofrecía su ayuda para cosas extrañas como elegir toallas femeninas. De pronto comencé a correr hasta que mi vaso me obligó a detenerme y colapsé en el jardín de una de las casas esperando que haya dejado de seguirme o comprobando si me estaba siguiendo realmente. La muchacha de las toallas pronto volvió a aparecer caminando tranquilamente. Luego, noté que estaba escuchando música pero por alguna estúpida razón decidí hablarle de todos modos.

— ¿me estas siguiendo o qué? — Ella pareció no darse cuenta así que tomé unas pequeñas ramas del pasto y se las lance. Aquello la desconcertó completamente porque abrió los ojos sorprendida y me observó esperando respuesta.

— ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? — La niña de las toallas se sacó los auriculares y me observó confundida.

— ¿Qué porqué qué? — preguntó desconcertada.

—Que porque me sigues — estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Me paré y comencé a caminar de vuelta. Luego de unos segundos se sumó a la línea la muchacha.

—Sabes, estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo ¿Por qué me sigues tú? — preguntó divertida. No estaba bromeando. _Jodida muchacha. _

—Voy a mi casa — respondí de malas.

—Pues que coincidencia, yo voy a la mía— respondió con exageración. ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Quién diablos era esta niñata que no conocía y se bromeaba de mi?

—No creo que seamos vecinos— dije inseguramente ya que jamás la había visto.

—Yo tampoco… al menos de que seas la señora Franklin y en tal caso, ha usted adelgazado mucho y ¿es eso colonia de hombre que huelo? — Ahora sí, esta estaba realmente loca ¿a quién dejaban el señor y la señora Steel cuidando de su hija? Evidentemente no estaba cuerda. _Las bonitas siempre están locas. _

Llegando hacia la esquina doble, pero la muchacha de las toallas siguió hacia delante. La observé y frené.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me seguirás hasta el final? — pregunté divertido aunque seguramente era alivio al comprobar que no tenía ninguna vecina loca viviendo cerca.

—Realmente me gustaría pero tengo otras personas a las que seguir — dijo bastante seria. Volteó y siguió en su dirección.

—Adiós chica de las toallas femeninas — grité. Sin voltear o dejar de caminar alzó su mano en un saludo y respondió.

—Adiós, Edward — y aunque al principió no lo noté y volteé para seguir caminando. Entre en razón de que jamás le había dicho mi nombre.

* * *

**Hola! Oh dios! No saben lo feliz que me pone que les haya gustado mi historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, POR LOS FOLLOWS Y LOS FAVORITOS! **

**En este capitulo conocemos un poco mas sobre Edward, su estilo de vida y sus razones. Queria hacer algo un poco dramatico de Edward ya que es Bella quien siempre ha sufrido en el pasado... pues esta vez nopp jaja.**

**ESPERO ANSIOSA REVIEWS DE ESTE CAPITULO. ¿QUE LES PARECIO? COMENTARIOS CONSTRUCTIVOS, OPINIONES O IDEAS SON BIENVENIDAS.**

**KISSES AND HUGS.**

**Em.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si bien la historia es mía, como ya saben, los personajes son de S. Meyer**

**nota: Cuando se habla de "N. POV" se esta refiriendo a un narrador en tercera personas.**

**Leer aclaraciones abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Primer data**.

_N. POV_

** A**mbas familias se habían juntado en la casa de los Cullen, esta siempre parecía ser la adecuada para cenas amigables y familiares. Además, la cocinera de los McCarty no trabajaba los viernes por la noche. La conversación en la mesa era una charla interesante y despreocupada a la vez. No había comentarios importantes, no había expresiones serias… bueno, algunas. Los McCarty halagaban a Esme Cullen por a ver preparado un plato tan apetitoso. Todos habían disfrutado el pato a la naranja, todos menos Alice quien se mantenía alejada de cualquier tipo de carne mientras pretendía disfrutar su sana ensalada.

La conversación comenzó a cambiar su rumbo y ya no hablaban sobre los mejores platos que habían comido en su vida si no sobre aquella fiesta en el club a la que los McCarty asistirían.

—Oí que será maravillosa. Es una pena que no podamos asistir— dijo Esme con sincera lastima. Debían tomar un vuelo desde Seattle hacia Sacramento en el estado de California donde Carlisle tendría una conferencia.

—Rosalie ¿tu vendrás cierto? — Preguntó la señora McCarty. Tenía cierta admiración y esperanza que Rosalie llegase a salir con su único hijo — Le podrías hacer buena compañía a Emmett — comentó. Emmett quien se sentaba en frente a un costado de su madre la miro de reojo sin poder creer que su madre estaba flirteando con Rosalie por él.

—Claro que estaré allí señora McCarty. Pero Royce King me ha invitado — dijo a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Oh, es una lástima. Bueno, sin embargo será un encanto tenerte allí… Alice, Edward ¿ustedes asistirán verdad? — preguntó la señora McCarty pero aquello no importaba demasiado en la mesa, la respuesta de Alice era obvia y Edward, el no tenía otra opción. Rosalie miró a Emmett como si intentase aclararle que ni se le ocurriera acercarse. Así era Rosalie. Rubia, alta, ojos hermosos pero fríos. El celeste de ellos parecía estar formado de hielo y cristal. Sonreía sinceramente a pocas personas, a tres en realidad. A Alice, porque la veía como su hermana menor, la hermana que sus padres jamás le habían concedido, a Esme, porque no podía agradecerle lo suficiente por estar allí aquellas frías noches en las que las lagrimas no parecían cesar y por supuesto a su tío Carlisle, con quien estaba infinitamente agradecida por a verla tomado en su familia como a una hija mas, por a verla criado y armarse de paciencia en sus peores momentos. Rosalie era la muchacha perfecta, se juntaba con la gente perfecta pero aquellos no hacían cosas perfectas y eso había metido en muchos problemas a la rubia. Sin embargo Carlisle tenía un corazón frágil por su sobrina e intentaba ser más liviano con ella. En cuanto a Edward, para ella él era como aquella molestia que se aprendía a soportar y con el tiempo a querer. Y Emmett… Emmett era ese muchacho fastidioso que no paraba de tratarla bien y que ella sabía bien que era con el simple fin de llevársela a la cama. Rosalie no salía con "estúpidos" como Emmett, gente simple, le decía. Pero Emmett no podía dejar de pensar en ella y aquello era lo peor, el lo sabía. ¿El amor sin ser correspondido? Apesta, pregúntenle a Emmett McCarty.

_Edward POV_

** E**l día anterior al primer día de prepa, Esme y Carlisle se acercaron hacia mí pidiendo que hablemos en privado, en el despacho que Carlisle tenía en casa, en el que Emmett, Jasper y yo jugábamos al pool o mirábamos alguna porno por la noche con su gran pantalla y su cómodo sillón de cuero marrón. Hablaron sobre el comportamiento que esperaban de mi cuando comience el colegio y blah, blah. Asentí con una sonrisa sin prestar mucha atención y luego me retiré. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los sermones que ya ponía la misma expresión mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza. Todos aquellos quien me daban sermones estaban tan incorporados en sus palabras, en tratar de crear el discurso perfecto para alimentar su saciedad de querer ser el padre perfecto, el decano perfecto, el profesor perfecto que olvidaban lo más importante… que yo no escuchaba y que francamente no me importaba. Porque a nadie le debería importar unas palabras llenas de nada. Buena estructura pero cero sentimientos en ellas. Y no es que yo sea todo sentimental y esa mierda pero joder, le estás hablando a tu hijo no a un paciente.

Comenzaba el año como junior en el instituto de Forks, donde casi toda la población adolescente asistía. Por lo que toda la población femenina del instituto eran las únicas muchachas a las que me les podía tirar… bueno, no. Algunas madres solteras en el club estaban bastante buenas, pero aquella mierda no era legal por lo que a ellas no les gustaba hacerlo muy seguido. Estas muchachas, en el instituto, volvían a los pasillos con sus bellas piernas bronceadas y sus polleras cortas haciendo venerar aun más el verano. No todas estaban buenas pero aquello no importaba. Edward Cullen no discriminaba. En cuanto a las asignaturas, mis materias iban de ingles* a biología y los lunes, miércoles y viernes tenia entrenamiento de rugby. En ingles nos introdujeron hacia los escritores que estaríamos leyendo, la mayoría de libros ya los había leído, la mayoría de los escritores me parecían mierda y luego de leerlos me había dado cuenta que no me gustaba leer. Durante el almuerzo me senté con Tanya y algunos muchachos de Rugby quienes hablaban de la próxima fiesta de Mike Newton y de quien conseguiría el alcohol y de lo difícil que era vivir con dieciséis años. Durante la última hora en biología nos comentaron sobre como las notas serian separadas por un trabajo grupal y un examen semestral más nuestro trabajo durante clases. Nos separarían entre dos y nos harían trabajar en equipo… esa, por ejemplo no era mi cualidad, detestaba trabajar en equipo cuando se trataba del instituto. Cuando el señor Banner dijo que podíamos comenzar a elegir a nuestro compañero vi a Jessica acercándose hacia mí. Intente ocultar mi pánico interno, _por favor no hacia mí. No con Stanley. _

—Hey, Edward — saludó sentándose en mi mesa. Arrastré con mis pies la silla hacia atrás ¿mencione que Jess Stanley es pesada verdad? ¿No? Pues lo es. Si, de acuerdo, me he acostado con ella pero aquello no quita que siga siendo pesada.

—Jessica— Comencé a buscar a algún compañero con nombre decente por la clase para reclamarme como ocupado. Entonces, detrás de Jonathan Gray (un tipo del equipo de baloncesto) vi lo que estaba buscando. La niñera de la hermana de Victoria, estaba mirando hacia alrededor. Aun no me había capturado con sus ojos pero aquellos se acercaban hacia mi zona. Sonreí aliviado y volví a mirar a Stanley.

— ¿vamos juntos? — preguntó. Observé a la _nanny _ nuevamente. Ahora miraba hacia adelante.

—Lo siento Jess, voy con… — Oh rayos… Su nombre ¿Cuál es su nombre? Jessica me observó como si intentara entenderme. Luego desvió su mirada unos segundos hacia donde yo apuntaba y volvió a observarme incrédulamente.

— ¿Bella Swan? — preguntó parándose de la mesa.

—Aha —respondí. Ella se rio burlonamente y se retiro de mi vista. Fruncí el seño. Jodida Jessica Stanley. Volví a posar mis ojos en Bella Swan preguntándome si estaría familiarizada con el jefe de policías Swan. Tenían el mismo apellido ¿cierto?

—Hey, Swan — llamé. Ella quien había vuelto su vista hacia adelante, me observó sorprendida. Le indique con mi dedo índice que viniera hacia mi lugar y ella rodó los ojos para luego levantarse como si estuviese viniendo de malas, con actitud infantil.

—Hola, chico de las toallas femeninas — saludó sonriendo finalmente. Yo mire alrededor para tomar en cuenta si alguien nos observaba. A mí nadie me pone apodos, sin embargo necesitaba a esta muchacha así que decidí omitir la discusión.

—Eres mi compañera de laboratorio— le aclaré seriamente. Ella abrió los ojos y echó un paso hacia atrás casi de forma exagerada.

— ¿estás de bromas, verdad? No recuerdo a verte escuchado preguntármelo — dijo cruzando sus brazos. La mire como si acabara de decir semejante estupidez.

—Son grupos de laboratorio no una proposición matrimonial — me queje.

—Sí, comienzan como grupos de laboratorio… Y luego estarás de rodillas — creí a verla escuchado decir. Sonreí burlonamente ¿yo de rodillas? Bella Swan sabía mi nombre pero se podía observar que no conocía un demonio sobre mí.

—O tal vez tú—Sus ojos se abrieron y pude notar como su piel se coloraba al entender mi referencia. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su asiento.

—No me hagas reprobar — la escuché decir finalmente.

El martes pasó como briza de primavera. Tanya había decidido que sacaría su tarjeta de identidad falsa e iría a comprar el alcohol ella misma. Jessica había decidido ir por Mike Newton y Rosalie seguía ignorando a Emmett y besándole los pies al estúpido de King. El miércoles pasé la tarde en la oficina de Carlisle haciendo mandatos y recados que me pedía. De vez en cuando frenaba mi paso para hablar con una que otra enfermera pero por lo general intentaba no hacerlo. Quería hacer las cosas rápido así salir cuanto antes de allí. Una vez que Carlisle dejo que volviera a casa tome un atajo y pase un rato por la casa de Victoria. Su madre me abrió gentilmente y me condujo hacia la sala. Una vez que Vicky bajo observó que nadie esté presente para conducirme hasta su cuarto. Una vez allí cerró la puerta con llave. Me recosté en la cama cómodamente y encendí su televisor para entretenerme mientras ella entraba en el baño de la habitación. Cuando salió de él se sentó a mi lado y me observó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Solo has venido a mirar tele? — preguntó incrédula. La mire y observé cómo sus risos colorados caían y como sus labios de un colorado natural estaban entre abiertos luego cerré los ojos.

—solo vine a distraerme — Luego sentí como su mano se apoyaba sobre mi pecho y segundos después estaba a horcajadas sobre mí. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me senté acomodándola.

—Yo soy genial en el arte de la distracción — sonrió Victoria mientras su nariz y la mía rozaban. Si quería besarla porque un hombre debería estar completamente loco para no querer besar a Victoria Steel. Ella me beso lentamente y luego moviéndose sobre mi gran y jodida excitación. Agarré su cadera presionándola aun más en mi contra y luego me recosté. Victoria siguió mi movimiento hasta que separo sus labios de los míos y se quito la musculosa que llevaba puesta dejando a relucir su sostén color piel. Ella estaba buena, el sexo era bueno y no había nada más que pensar.

— ¿quieres una línea? — preguntó Victoria levantándose de la cama. Su cuerpo que relucía más que al comienzo del sexo pasó frente a la cama recogiendo su bata color vino.

— No — respondí. No me gustaba ese tipo de drogas, es decir, la había probado algunas veces y no sabía porque mierda a Victoria y a James les gustaba tanto. Laurent estaba de mi lado al pensar que la hierba era lo mejor. Luego, de su línea, Victoria entró en el baño y prendió la ducha. Aproveche la oportunidad para cambiarme y salir de allí. La madre de Victoria me saludó con dos besos en el cachete y dijo que era una dulzura pero yo me estaba acostando con su hija y no me gustaba acostarme con las madres de las muchachas a las que me tiraba. Además seria sospechoso.

**E**l jueves luego de gimnasia debía ir al hospital a ayudar a Carlisle. Este siempre me recibía con los brazos abiertos y llenos de tareas nuevas. Mi trabajo en el hospital se había disminuido gracias al inicio de la prepa. Ya no asistía todos los días y ya no limpiaba la casa con mi madre. Los martes y jueves asistia al hospital y me quedaba fuera del consultorio de Carlisle esperando a que me dicte alguna tarea. Los domingos cuando había mucha gente también iba pero ¿Qué es lo que digo? nunca había mucha gente porque no hay mucha gente en Forks.

—Necesito que lleves esto a la recepción — pidió sin levantar la mirada. Apague la pantalla de mi celular y lo volví a meter dentro de mi bolsillo trasero antes de coger la carpeta y salir del consultorio. Caminé tranquilamente por el pasillo hacia el elevador y marque el botón con las siglas "PB". Cuando las puertas se abrieron salí sin fijarme quien venia por delante. Choqué con una muchacha que venía vestida de blanco y unos grandes ojos color café bien abiertos.

—Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Bella Swan me observó algo nerviosa — ¿No eres un poco joven para ser enfermera?— pregunté algo confundido. Aquel atuendo blanco que llevaba era de enfermera. Bueno, se veía un poco más corto pero yo no era experto – o tal vez si – era algo extraño, ella seguía asistiendo al instituto conmigo. Bella rodó los ojos.

—Soy voluntaria — explicó exagerando el hecho de que era obvio. No era sorpresa que fuese voluntaria. Seguramente era su gramo de arena hacia esta pequeña comunidad, al igual que su padre.

—Qué casualidad ¡yo también! — mentí con falso entusiasmo.

— ¿tu? ¡Ja! No lo creo chico de las… —

—Edward — le corregí seriamente.

—Edward — corrigió ella misma — Al menos que estés cumpliendo servicio comunitario — dudo ella doblando sus brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¡Jesús! Eso es un estereotipo. Mi padre trabaja aquí, lo estoy ayudando con algunos recados — respondí a la defensiva. Que jodida juzgadora. Su expresión cambió a una más serena y algo dudosa. Miro sus manos incómodamente.

—Oh, bueno…debo irme — Tocó el botón del elevador que ya había cerrado detrás de mis espaldas. Yo la salude asintiendo con la cabeza. Camine hasta la recepción y deje la carpeta que mi padre pidió que dejara. Cuando volví al piso del consultorio tuve que esperar fuera ya que había una paciente dentro. Una vez que salió entré y me pidió que llevase unos papeles hacia el segundo piso antes de poder irme a casa. Pase por el segundo piso a dejar los malditos papeles y me dirigí hacia afuera del hospital luego. Mientras volvía a casa, fumé algunos cigarros y coloqué la música alta. Deje que _Elliott Smith* _inundara el ambiente del coche y cerré los ojos cuando me encontré solo en la carretera. Bajé las ventanas y el viento golpeó contra mi rostro. Intenté olvidarme de todo, del instituto, de mi familia, de los momentos felices y aquellos malditos momentos de mierda, del pasado, de mi vida. Pero era difícil olvidar mi vida cuando tenía la carretera moviéndose y mis ojos cerrados.

**E**l sábado fue el día que mis padres partieron hacia Seattle temprano por la mañana. Mi madre entró en mi cuarto despidiéndose con un beso en la frente, luego la oscuridad volvió a atrapar a la habitación. Cuando me levante finalmente al mediodía fue solo por el hecho de que Alice entro ruidosamente a mi cuarto arrojándome algo a la cama. Era una bolsa que contenía unos pantalones de vestir color negro y un sacó del mismo tipo color crema.

—Es lo que te pondrás hoy en la noche. Mamá dijo que tenias camisas y zapatos por lo que me contuve pero la próxima podríamos ir a ver algunas, estaban bastante bonitas y… ¡Edward! ¿Me estas escuchando? — Le arroje un almohadón que dio con justa puntería en su cabeza despeinando aquella pequeña cabellera de duende endemoniado.

—Joder, Alice. Apágate de una vez— le rogué. Se arrojó sobre mí y comenzó a golpearme con el almohadón diciendo cualquier tipo de estupidez ya que no le gustaba maldecir. Usaba palabras anticuadas que producían gracia más que enojo. La arrojé hacia el otro lado de la cama y me paré. Camine hacia el baño y cerré la puerta. Hoy teníamos esa maldita fiesta de gala en el club a la que teníamos que asistir en representación de mis padres. No entendía aquella mierda ¿Por qué tenia que ir yo a disculpar a mis padres por no poder asistir a una jodida fiesta? Había veinte de esas por año lo cual era más que suficiente. Además, yo no compraba la hipocresía que ocurría allí. Salí del baño y volví a dejarme caer en la cama. Alice seguía en mi habitación husmeando mi ropa, seguramente viendo que camisas podría usar. Por algunos minutos perdí el hilo del pensamiento y sentí dejarme caer en un sueño pero los gritos de mi hermana me devolvieron a la realidad.

— ¡Edward! Corbata o moño. ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! —En estos momentos era cuando estaba aun más seguro de que Alice debería a ver nacido con un interruptor. Es justo que alguien cuya voz era un jodido timbre en el oído de algunos tenga un interruptor en algún lugar.

— ¡Moño! Jesús. Lárgate de una vez — le arrojé otra almohada pero la esquivó con audacia. Me sacó la lengua y luego se fue. Pase todo el día durmiendo y jugando a la _PlayStation. _Alrededor de las siete Alice volvió a molestarme, ya llevaba su vestido puesto. Rodé los ojos, la eché de la habitación y comencé a cambiarme. Me coloque lo que ella me había preparado, acomodé un poco mi cabello, me puse algo de colonia y luego bajé las escaleras, listo para colocar mi más falsa sonrisa.

La fiesta era igual a todas, la gente pasaba, miraba a veces sonreía con el fin de obtener algo y luego criticaba. Y yo, yo estaba lleno de esa mierda.

_N. POV._

—Ahora, vengo ¿si? — voy a buscar unas copas. Champagne ¿cierto? — preguntó Royce King. Rosalie con sus brazos cruzados se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual — El asintió y desapareció entre la gente. Rosalie quedó allí parada esperando su copa con la fe de que aquella haría desaparecer el mal humor que sentía.

—Rose — escuchó tras su espalda. Creyó reconocer aquella voz haciendo que sus ojos celestes rodaran con cansancio. Dio media vuelta y observó a Emmett McCarty con arrogancia. Pensaba que tal vez si lo trataba mal se iría.

—Rosalie — le corrigió. Solo amigos podían decirle Rose.

—Hum, claro, Rosalie — se corrigió Emmett quien frunció el seño como si intentase reprocharse por a verla llamado Rose — Te ves hermosa esta noche… es decir, no que no seas hermosa. Quiero decir que esta noche te ves especialmente hermosa…igual que todas las noches, digo, días— En aquel momento Emmett deseo poder patear su propio trasero para dejar de humillarse. Lo cierto es que el sabia que esto jamás cambiaria siquiera un pelo de cómo Rosalie se sentía respecto hacia el pero no podía evitar alagarla. Ella, lo observó con una mirada incrédula. Cierta parte de ella no podía creer que Emmett siguiera tratándola bien después de cómo ella lo trataba a él. Pero luego sentía nervios y algo de impotencia y aquello no le gustaba.

—piérdete, Emmett ¿si? Hazme aquel favor — Emmett bajó la mirada con una sonrisa. Sonreía porque se esperaba aquel tipo de respuesta. Rosalie se retiró a buscar a Royce. Su mal humor incrementaba. En el camino cruzó a Edward quien buscaba otra copa de Champagne, su cuarta a esta altura. Se sentía relajado pero no se sentía feliz o con ganas de sonreír.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — preguntó Alice quitándole la copa de champagne que Edward había agarrado de la bandeja de la mesera. Este la fulminó con la mirada.

—dame la copa, Alice — le pidió con apenas un toque de paciencia. Ella negó, se la dio a Jasper que estaba a su lado y cruzó sus pequeños brazos.

—No te puedes embriagar aquí, Edward. Esta no es una fiesta adolescente, es una fiesta de gala en el club donde nuestros padres son personas muy importantes. Tu no lo puedes echar a perder solo por el hecho de estar aburrido — Edward odiaba aquello de Alice. Odiaba el hecho de que intentaba proteger la imagen de todos cuando realmente no importaba. Las personas encontrarían una forma de criticarlos igualmente. Nadie, si quiera ella, se salvaba del prejuicio.

—Bien — dijo, Edward levantando ambas manos — iré a entretenerme a otro lado — Dio media vuelta y con aquel caminar de el se retiro hacia el jardín del club. En su camino cogió dos copas de champagne. Antes de salir se acabó una y mientras caminaba por el camino de piedra tomaba lentamente la otra. Sin embargo, aunque el creía estar en perfectas condiciones tropezó con una piedra que se encontraba fuera de su lugar haciendo que su cabeza impactara con el resto de las piedras y la copa se rompa en su mano.

—Mierda — se quejó. Intentó incorporarse pero solo logro sentarse.

— ¡Edward! — _genial _pensó. Alguien había visto aquello. Levantó la vista sintiendo una punzada al costado de su ojo izquierdo. Creyó identificarlo a Jacob Black. Iba acompañado de una muchacha. Ambos corrieron hacia el y Edward sintió vergüenza. No siempre sentía vergüenza, solo cuando el alcohol lo desinhibía y odiaba aquello pero a la misma vez le gustaba. Si, Edward era una persona algo complicada. Por eso le gustaba lo simple, las muchachas que le dirían que si en un segundo pero eso no venia al caso.

—Oh dios, estas sangrando — Jacob y la muchacha estaban agachados frente a el. Era Bella Swan, quien había hablado. Intentó entender que era lo que hacia uno de sus mejores amigos con Bella Swan pero su mente no dejaba pensarlo.

—Debemos sacarlo de aquí — dijo Jacob observando a su alrededor. Por suerte, Edward estaba lejos de la fiesta aunque el mismo Edward no recordaba a ver caminado tanto.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? Esta borracho y herido — Acusó Bella. Comenzaba a creer que Bella Swan era una acusadora.

—Okay… no te exaltes pero… Tu casa es la mejor opción — Bella abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Acaso Jacob estaba loco? Su casa era la peor opción del mundo.

— ¿estas loco? Si mi padre se llega a enterar de que traje a Edward Cullen a mi casa en este estado me envía con mi madre — Jacob sintió la seriedad del tema cuando Bella nombro a su madre. Intentó pensar de algún sitio tranquilo. Su casa era perfecta. No había nadie en ella y estaba frente a la playa lo cual le garantizaría a su amigo aire fresco para que se recomponga. Pero era lejos.

—Jake — llamó Bella — Jake, se esta quedando dormido — Jacob le pego una bofetada y Edward abrió los ojos de repente.

—Hey, hijo de perra. Contrólate— Bella sonrió, la situación no parecía ser graciosa pero aquello la había hecho reír — Ustedes pueden irse, yo se pararme solito — acentuó la ultima palabra e intentó apoyar su mano sangrienta en el suelo hasta que sintió pequeñas puntadas de ella y cuando visualizo los pequeños trozos de vidrio tragó saliva y los observó a ambos — bueno, creo que un poco de ayuda me vendría bien — Jacob se paro y lo levantó. Junto con Bella lo sacaron por el jardín trasero detrás del salón del club. Jacob metió a Edward en el asiento trasero de su auto y le indicó a Bella que subiese en el copiloto, iba a necesitar su ayuda. Cuando esta le preguntó hacia donde iban, Jacob respondió que hacia La Push haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos como platos nuevamente. La Push quedaba algo lejos pero no intentó cuestionarlo. Eso era mejor que su casa. Mientras Jacob conducía Bella tenia la mirada fija en Edward esperando a que no se quede dormido. Edward en cambio tenia la vista en la carretera y su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo con la expresión seria. Luego cerró los ojos y ella se alarmó y calmó un segundo después cuando el volvió a abrirlos. Llegaron a los veinte minutos gracias a la rapidez de Jacob sobre la carretera. Entraron en la casa y Jacob condujo a Edward hacia el sofá. Bella entró en la cocina por algo de hielo y un vaso de agua.

—Jake ¿tienes alguna aspirina? Necesito gasas también — Jake asintió con una sonrisa.

—Uh, Bella, toda una enfermera — burló. Ella rodó los ojos. Jacob se levantó y dejó su lugar a Bella. Esta se sentó junto a Edward algo nerviosa. Intentó no pensar mucho en la sangre como había aprendido a hacer. Jacob volvió con las gasas y volvió a desaparecer en busca de una aspirina.

—Bien, veamos — Dijo Bella más hacia ella que hacia Edward Cullen. Esté la observó y observó como sus ojos miraban su herida debatiéndose como comenzar. Luego vió como esta movió su mano y apoyó la gasa al costado de su ojo haciendo que este doliera. Un dolor familiar. El ya se había golpeado allí una vez, o varias. Cerró los ojos e intento olvidarse de aquello. Se obligo a el mismo a abrirlos. Se entretuvó observando las expresiones infantiles de Bella mientras ella limpiaba su herida. Luego, cuando logró limpiar toda la sangre le extendió la bolsa de hielo a Edward y el se la colocó en la herida sintiendo el frio chocar con su piel. Jacob volvió con la aspirina y se sentó en el pequeño sillón al lado del sofá.

—La mano — le recordó a Bella. Ella abrió los ojos para mirar que la mano derecha de Edward tenia algunos vidrios incrustados.

—Oh… oh, Jesús… Hum, bueno, veamos — Edward no comprendió porque aquello le causaba impresión. ¿No era voluntaria en un hospital?

—Descuida, se como sacar estas. Necesito una pinza — le indicó a Jacob con la mente más lucida.

— ¿enserio? — preguntó Bella. Jake se paró y fue en busca de una pinza aunque realmente no tenia idea de donde encontrar una.

—Seh, estoy acostumbrado — le dijo fríamente.

— ¿te caes muy seguido? — _Que ingenua _pensó Edward.

—Algo así — Se quitó el hielo y lo apoyó en la mesa de café. Con una gasa comenzó a limpiar su mano intentando esquivar los pequeños vidrios incrustados en su mano. Bella observaba el acto con sumo interés y con expresiones sorprendida y disgustadas. Deseaba tener la valentía que Edward poseía al hacer aquello. Jacob volvió con unas pinzas y se las extendió a Edward. Este fue quitando los vidrios uno por uno. El último, salió rápidamente y luego de vendar su mano sintió que pudo relajarse. Se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Bella observó tranquilamente y curiosa a la vez. El parecía un experto en estas cosas… bueno, su padre era medico también. Tenía mucho sentido que algo haya heredado. Pensó que tal vez Edward podría ser un gran doctor.

—Hey, hey, hermano, no te duermas. Te has golpeado la cabeza contra piedras — Jacob zarandeó a su amigo y este entre abrió los ojos.

—Pero tengo sueño — Edward sabia que debía estar despierto pero el sueño lo consumía y no podía pensar en otra cosa que cerrar ambos ojos. El sofá parecía más cómodo de lo habitual y podía sentir un toque de satisfacción al relajar los musculas.

—"_drink up, baby…" _—comenzó a cantar Bella de pronto — "…_stay up all night" _— Edward la observó confundido con ambos ojos entrecerrados — ¿conoces esa canción? — preguntó nerviosa. Tal vez si cantaban, Edward se mantendría despierto.

—Claro que conozco la jodida canción — se quejó. Era una de sus canciones favoritas. Jacob observaba la escena algo confundido pero parecía entender que tal vez la idea de Bella podría mantener despierto al _idiota _de su amigo.

—Cántala conmigo — pidió Bella. Edward frunció el seño. ¿Qué estaba loca?

— ¡No! — se negó el. El no cantaba con muchachas, el cantaba cuando se encontraba en la carretera, solo.

—"_the things you could do, you won't but you might_" —Siguió la canción Bella. Zarandeó a Edward para que abra sus ojos y cantase con ella. Luego de unos segundos. Edward con sus ojos cerrados pero despiertos abrió su boca.

—"_the potential you'll be, that you'll never see_" – susurró Edward. Bella sonrió junto a Jake quien admiraba todo como un espectáculo.

—"_the promises you'll only make_" — Cantaron ambos. Bella Observó a Jacob alentándolo a que comenzara a cantar. El rodó los ojos y comenzó a cantar con ellos.

—"_drink up with me now and forget all about the pressure of days_" — cantaron los tres juntos. Bella se alegró al saber que había logrado mantener a Edward Cullen despierto. Luego de dos horas este se quedó finalmente dormido en el sofá de Jacob ya que era seguro hacerlo. Jake dejó a su amigo allí y llevó a Bella a su casa agradeciéndole por a ver ayudado. Esta no aceptó dichas gracias ya que le parecía lo correcto para hacer. Bella entró en su casa silenciosamente, era la primera vez que debía hacerlo pero no le molestaba. De hecho, le había agradado.

_Edward POV_

** E**l martes una jodida lluvia torrencial casi inundo a Forks. Daba vueltas por los pasillos del hospital buscando a una de las enfermeras encargada de un paciente que mi padre atendía cuando la encontré a Bella Swan llevando un carrito de libros. Venia en dirección opuesta y estaba distraída al parecer.

—Hey, Bella — la llamé para tener su atención posó sus ojos al frente y se sorprendió al encontrarme aquí.

—Hola, Edward— saludó cortésmente. Siempre me saludaba con aquel tono Cortez. Como si fuese por compromiso. Luego, siguió de largo y yo seguí por mi camino. No sabía si agradecerle o hablar del tema del sábado por la noche era una necesidad. Al parecer no parecía tan importante. La enfermera que estaba buscando se encontraba en planta baja. Era una de las enfermeras mayores, aquellas que apretaban mis cachetes.

Cuando salí a las siete de la tarde de aquel hospital corrí hasta el auto. La lluvia había aumentado y apenas diez segundos en ella y parecía que me había tirado de clavado en una jodida piscina. Arranqué el motor deseando ya estar en casa. No se veía demasiado pero aquello no impidió el avance del coche. Estaba saliendo del estacionamiento del hospital cuando me percate de una muchacha con apenas una sudadera caminando en la lluvia, no podía ver realmente quien era hasta que baje un poco la ventanilla. Bella caminaba – o más bien trotaba – en la lluvia hacia afuera. Toqué bocina e hice señales con las luces hasta que dejó de caminar y se acercó al auto.

—Sube, te llevo — dije más como un mandato que como un ofrecimiento. Frunció el seño con su frente mojada y negó con la cabeza.

—N-no gracias. Es algo lejos.

—Estas empapada. Sube, Bella. No importa si es lejos, de hecho todo aquí es jodidamente lejos por si no te has dado cuenta aún —dije y aquello había sonado más como una queja poco constructiva hacia el pueblo de forks que un ofrecimiento hacia Bella Swan.

—Voy a mojarte el auto— Rodé los ojos. Joder, niñata testadura. Intentaba ser amable. Yo nunca era amable.

—Swan, arriba — le dije de malas. Ella suspiró cansadamente, miró hacia arriba y luego se metió de un salto en el auto. Estaba en lo cierto, estaba más mojada que a verse metido en una jodida piscina de clavado con ropa. Pero no podía pedirle que se bajase del auto solo porque había notado que podría llegar a dañar el cuero. _¿Lo ves Edward? Esto sucede cuando eres gentil. _De algún modo se habría dado cuenta el daño que estaba provocando a mi preciado auto y se quitó su sudadera que chorreaba agua. Frenamos en un semáforo en rojo. Generalmente no frenaba en los semáforos porque eran para nada, no había mucho transito en Forks. Pero la verdad es que esta vez difícilmente se podía ver lo que estaba de frente y para evitar accidentes era mejor seguir las reglas, _solo por esta vez, y porque me tendría que hacer responsable de la muerta del la hija del sheriff si llegase a suceder algo. _Observé discretamente a Bella y como su atuendo de ayudante transparentaba al estar mojado, luego noté su sostén negro y luego intente seguir en dirección hacia abajo.

— ¿te encuentras mejor? — preguntó. Subí la mirada rápidamente y la concentre en el semáforo que ya se encontraba en verde. Intenté pensar alguna respuesta coherente.

—huh… Sí, claro— respondí. Aclaré mi garganta y le eché una mirada a su expresión. Asintió con una sonrisa. ¿Le alegraba que me encontrase mejor? El costado de mi ojo estaba algo morado pero a las chicas les gustaba y mi mano seguía vendada pero era porque al volver de Sacramento mi madre se había vuelto loca al verme. Le dije que simplemente me había caído en la fiesta dejando afuera el hecho de que estaba ebrio. Esme consideró que debía llevar la venda en la mano una semana al menos y no tenia ganas de discutir por lo que la deje.

—No sabía que conocías a Jacob— comentó luego. Al parecer tenia ganas de hablar, a diferencia mía. No conocía a Bella Swan. No sabía de que mierda hablar con ella — El y yo somos grandes amigos de la infancia. Mi padre y su padre son algo así como hermanos de corazón — ¿hermanos de corazón? Que cursilería. Y si eran tan amigos ¿Por qué jamás me había hablado de ella? Aunque pensándolo bien. Yo era gran amigo de Jacob y ella nunca había escuchado hablar de mí por parte de Black, o al menos eso creía.

— ¿Jamás te hablo de mi? — pregunté algo indignado. Ella negó.

—Mi padre, en cambio… — comentó no la observé pero pude notar como contenía una sonrisa de sus labios. Mi relación con el sheriff no era la mejor que digamos pero no esperaba que el Jefe Swan ande diciendo mierdas de mi fuera del trabajo.

— ¿tu padre habla de mi? — pregunté de todos modos sorprendido e interesado a la vez. Ella rió y asintió. Le eché una mirada y luego volví la vista al frente— ¿Qué dice sobre mí?

—Hum… no se si es correcto que te diga — Vamos ¿Qué era lo que podía pasar? Suspire pesadamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te castigan si se enteran que anduviste contando chismes? — pregunté incrédulamente. Aunque parecía bastante hipócrita porque a mi me habían castigado durante las últimas semanas de verano y digamos que a esta edad no parecía normal. Observé como Bella frunció el señor. Más fácil de provocar que a un niño diciéndole que Superman es una mierda, Bella parecía reaccionar como una niña pequeña.

—No, claro que no — luego se silenció y segundos después me comento aquello que su padre hablaba — Dice que eres un muchacho que trae muchos problemas pero que sin embargo mantienes su trabajo entretenido. Tu y el novio de Victoria junto a su amigo aquel de los sándwiches… ¿se meten mucho en problemas verdad? — preguntó otra vez con aquel tono sincero e inocente. Desee responderle que no se metiera en mis jodidos asuntos pero localice la casa de Bella en la cuadra y frené frente a su casa. Ella se acomodó nuevamente mirando hacia el frente y luego intentó visualizar su casa —Gracias por traerme, Edward…— Iba a decirle alguna mierda como "no hay problema" pero Bella volvió a abrir sus labios para hablar — pero la próxima, no me sigas con tu auto esperando que me suba a el — rió pensando que tal vez seria gracioso. Yo no seguía a las personas… ella, tal vez. Se colocó la sudadera y salió del auto. Toque bocina para que se detuviera. Bajé la ventanilla y la observé. Me incliné en el asiento del copiloto y le sonreí porque se veía graciosa mojada.

—Gracias… ya sabes — No se me daban los agradecimientos pero sentía que aquello que había sucedido el sábado no era un clásico sábado para Bella Swan y ella era la hija del sheriff. Mejor ser agradable que esperar a que me acuse con su padre. Bella sonrió y volví a ver sus mejillas coloradas. Se enderezó y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta lentamente. Respiré y me enderecé listo para continuar el camino hacia mi casa.

* * *

***Algunas alclaraciones***

***Ingles:**** En Estados Unidos se le dice ingles a Literatura. Cuando los estudiantes de un instituto tienen "English class" (clase de ingles) Tienen literatura.**

***Elliott Smith: Es un musico estadounidense. Mi album favorito sobre el es "Either/Or" allí tiene una canción que creo que es bastante conocida: "Say Yes" por si quieren escucharlo y comprender mas. **

***La cancion que Bella canta seguida de Edward y Jacob se llama " Between the bars" y tambien es de Elliott Smith (no quiero adelantar nada pero va a ser una cancion bastante importante en la historia) Las lines que cantan son:**

**Drink up, baby, stay up all night (Bebe, bebe, quedate despierto toda la noche)  
with the things you could do, you won't but you might (Con las cosas que podrias hacer, no las haras, pero podrias)  
the potential you'll be that you'll never see (El potencial que seras y que nunca veras)  
the promises you'll only make (Las promesas que solo haras)  
Drink up with me now and forget all about (Bebe conmigo y olvidate de todo) **

**No soy muy buena traduciendo canciones jaja. Es mi cancion favorito de este cantante. Si quieren escucharla el link esta en mi biografia :)**

**Debo aclarar que todos aquellos que marcaron mi historia como favorita o la siguieron merecen mis mas sinceras disculpas por a ver tardado tanto. Mi tiempo siempre esta al borde. Sin embargo he vuelto y espero que con un chapter que hayan disfrutado**

**ME ENCANTARIA LEER SUS REVIEWS, ALGUNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA O SIMPLEMENTE ALGO, ALIMENTEN MI DESEO DE ESCRIBIR JAJA. **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO (lo prometo)**

**KISSES AND HUGS**

**Em.**


End file.
